What Can I Say? It's Complicated
by LeanaVine
Summary: Marinette is in her senior year of high school, and decides it's time to finally tell Adrien how she feels. (Adrienette, Adrien/Marinette. Marichat, Chat/Marinette. Ninya, Nino/Alya.)
1. Chapter 1

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"I've made up my mind, Alya. I'm going to tell him."

Alya glanced up from her magazine, curiosity in her eyes. "You're going to tell who what?" When Marinette didn't respond, but looked away, Alya sat up, straightening her glasses, feeling a bit surprised. "Are you sure? What makes you want to tell him now, after all these years?" She sat at the edge of the day bed, her legs crossed.

With a sigh, Marinette replied, "Because, in a few months, we may never see each other again. I need to tell him, or I'll regret it forever."

Marinette was now in her senior year of high school, and graduation was fast approaching. Lots of her classmates already had colleges and careers picked out, including Adrien. They had actually become close friends over the past year, since Adrien was Nino's best friend and Marinette was Alya's. The four spent a lot of time together, going to the movies, the mall, playing video games at Adrien's house when his father wasn't home or having movie night at Nino's.

Since the tenth grade, Marinette had been suffering with a crush on Adrien. In the beginning, she'd been so awkward around him, stumbling over her words and embarrassing herself constantly. In the past year, since they had spent more time together, she was beginning to be comfortable around him. They even texted sometimes, though rarely. Mostly, they just hung out with Nino and Alya, never solo.

Marinette had received an internship offer from America, and was heavily considering it. She couldn't imagine leaving Paris, her parents, and her friends. And what about her responsibilities as Ladybug? Would she have to leave her Miraculous behind if she left? How would that work? She imagined Chat Noir fighting alongside a different girl, and it wrang out her insides like an old sponge.

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Marinette stated, "I know if I don't tell Adrien how I feel now, I'll always hate myself. I might be going to a different country after the summer, and I may never see him again."

Alya shook her head, staring out the window. "I still can't believe it. When did we grow up? It feels like we just started high school." Alya was going to stay in Paris, going to a local university for journalism. She'd been offered a large scholarship for her Ladyblog, and usually when she talked about the future, she was ecstatic. Now she sounded tired and afraid.

Marinette stood from her computer chair, crossing the room to hold Alya's hands. "It's not definite yet. I might not even go to America. I'm probably too much of a chicken to make such a huge move." She giggled nervously, and felt Alya's grip on her hands tighten. "There are great schools here in Paris for fashion design. Plus, I don't know what my parents would do if I left."

"You're really going to tell Adrien how you feel?" Alya asked, looking up at her with worried eyes. Alya had always been Marinette's biggest cheerleader, especially when it came to Adrien, but actually telling him how she felt was a big step. Both girls were scared of what the outcome might be. Sure, he was a little more likely to feel the same way now that they were actually friends, but Alya couldn't stand the thought of Marinette being rejected and then running away to America in shame.

* * *

"I'm going to tell her how I feel, Plagg."

The Kwami was enjoying a soft block of mozzarella. He looked up mid-bite, quirking a brow. "Ladybug? Haven't we already been over this?" Adrien had attempted to tell Ladybug how he felt about her on Valentine's Day a few years ago, but Dark Cupid had ruined his plans. "I'm actually surprised you haven't told her sooner."

Adrien sighed. "It's not as easy as it sounds. It's never the right time to tell her. Everything would be easier if I knew who she really was, if I could tell her to her face - her real face." He flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I love her so much, Plagg, and I don't even know her name. There's so much about her I want to find out, but she's so adamant about us keeping our identities a secret. How can I convince her to tell me who she really is?"

With a shrug, the Kwami proposed, "Tell her who you are first, then she'd have no choice but to return the favor. Become Adrien, get down on one knee, and profess your love. How could she resist that?"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien thought about that idea. It wasn't a terrible option. But what if Ladybug got mad when he revealed himself? She really wanted their identities to be a secret. He had tried to tell her once before who he really was, but she shushed him and said, "No, Chat. We can't do that - not now, not ever."

The blonde covered his head with his pillow and groaned. It was risky, but maybe he could just distransform in front of her before she could protest. What if she got offended and slapped him before he could tell her that he loved her? The image made him grumble again, turning over onto his stomach. His phone vibrated, and for a second, he wanted to ignore it, but decided to lift his head and check it anyway.

It was a text from Marinette.

 **Hey can you meet me at the park?**

He cocked a brow at the question, typing his reply. **Sure.**

Adrien stood, stretching his arms above his head. This would be a good distraction from Ladybug. "I'll be back in a bit, Plagg."

The Kwami looked up, mouth full of cheese. "Don't chu wont meh to come wit you?" he asked around the dairy treat.

With a chuckle, Adrien waved a hand. "Nah, that's okay. I probably won't be gone long." Marinette had never asked to hang out with him one-on-one before. It was strange.

* * *

"Wha- you're going to do it now?" Alya asked in surprise. Marinette nodded, pulling on her purse. "Girl, wait." When her friend paused, Alya put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I support you, and love you, but I'm just worried. What if he doesn't feel the same way? It's not going to destroy you, is it?"

Marinette looked down at the floor, tracing the patterns in the wood with her eyes. "I don't know. It's worth the risk, I think."

Alya let her go then, watching her climb down the stairs with a determined look. She crossed her fingers, praying that everything would turn out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's foot frantically tapped on the dirt. She sat rigid on a park bench, her hands clasped together in her lap. How was she going to say it? Should she start with some innocent chit-chatting, talk about the weather and what they were doing after the summer, and then delve into her secret feelings? That could work. She didn't actually know what career Adrien planned on pursuing, but she could guess it either involved modeling or fashion design. She moaned in agony, pulling on her twintails. Maybe this was a mistake. There was still time; she could run away and text Adrien that something came up at the last minute. She forgot that she was babysitting her mom's friend's daughter, or that she really needed to finish her geography homework.

"Hey Marinette." That voice formed a lump in her throat as she looked up to see emerald eyes framed by sunny blond hair. Adrien stopped in front of her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Marinette struggled to find her voice. "H-hi Adrien. Thanks for coming." She was reminded of being in the tenth grade, stumbling over her words and forming incoherent sentences anytime she was around Adrien. The blonde sat next to her on the bench when she didn't stand, and Marinette could hear her heart in her ears. She had imagined this moment would be scary, but she was feeling terrified now. "I know it was out of the blue for me to ask you to come here." She reminded herself to breathe, staring at her shoes, and inhaled deeply. "But, there's something that I needed to t-tell you, and I figured I should do it before I lost my nerve."

Adrien leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, trying and failing to look at her face. "What is it, Mari?"

The way he said her name lit her skin on fire. Her hands were trembling. There was still time to make up a lie. She really just wanted to tell him that she was a big fan of his modelling work. No, that excuse was lame. "I just...I'm not sure if I should tell you or not..." She turned to look in Adrien's direction, but not directly into his eyes, focusing on his shoulder. "We've become good friends, and I really like spending time with you, and I don't want to ruin that." Her hands balled into fists on her thighs, and her mind was screaming at her. _'Don't start crying; don't pee your pants; don't throw up.'_

Then, she felt one of Adrien's hands on hers, and she looked at him quickly, connecting stares, peridot green eyes burning holes in ocean blues. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," he told her. "I'm not going to stop being your friend, because I enjoy your company, too." He smiled at her reassuringly, and Marinette's resolve crumbled under that gaze. She dug deep, and found her courage.

"I-I...sort of..." she looked at the ground again, her breath shuddering, confidence melting, "have a...crush on you." She paused for a second before continuing, her thoughts a blur. "I have for years...and we're about to graduate, so I-I thought that I should t-tell you, before it was too late." Her breath hitched as she waited for her friend's reply.

There was a long moment of silence before Adrien spoke, and the black-haired girl felt flames under her cheeks. "Mari..." He put a hand on her shoulder, but she refused to look at him. "Thank you for telling me." Her heart sank. Boulders were making a home in her intestines. "I wish you would've told me sooner," he admitted, and Marinette felt her eyes begin to sting, biting her lip. She refused to cry in front of him; the thought of it was too embarrassing. "I'm...sort of...already in love with someone," he said. Adrien stared off into the distance, thinking about his Ladybug, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Marinette stood quickly, but Adrien grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry," he told her worriedly, his chest tightening with guilt. "I really am glad that you told me. You're a great girl, and a wonderful friend." He felt her shaking, and wasn't sure what to do. The blonde hesitantly stood, wrapping his arms around the shorter girl from behind, resting his head on top of hers. She was instantly still, and he wondered if she was even breathing. "It...took a lot of guts to tell me about your feelings. I really admire that," he said, enjoying feeling her soft hair against his face. He must be insane, he thought, to deny this girl's feelings for someone that was practically a phantom. "The girl I love...I know she doesn't feel the same way. That's why I haven't had the courage to tell her how I feel; I know I'm going to be rejected, and it really scares me. You're so brave for telling me your feelings, Mari. I wish I could be more like you."

She said nothing, and he finally released her, so that she could run away. Marinette stood there for a second before sprinting off in the direction of her home. Adrien sighed, sitting back on the bench. He ran a hand through his golden hair, wondering if he had made the right decision. He could still chase after her...

"How could you?!"

Adrien looked down to the bench, where Marinette's purse sat. There was a small, red...thing...poking its head out of the bag, glaring up at him. It looked like a bug? Some sort of hamster? Before the blonde could voice his confusion, it flew up to his face, looking him dead in the eye, and he swallowed. "How could you do that to her?" the thing asked. "She's loved you for years, and I saw the way you held her. When are you going to realize that you're in love with her, too?!"

"Tikki?"

Adrien and the red thing turned to see Plagg floating there, a look of shock on his face. He quickly flew over to Tikki. "W-what are you doing! Are you crazy?!"

"Marinette just told Adrien that she loves him, and he rejected her." Tikki's voice was venomous, like Plagg had never heard it before.

The black Kwami froze, then turned to look at Adrien. "You did that?"

"W-what is going on?" the human asked, looking back and forth between the Kwamis. What did this mean? "Plagg, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed home."

Plagg shook his head. "I followed you, and I'm glad I did." He idled to the red Kwami, a look of disappointment on his little, black face. "This is Marinette's Kwami, Tikki. We've known about each other since the beginning, because we can sense each other. Adrien, you are Chat Noir, and Marinette is Ladybug."

The entire world stopped, and Adrien collapsed onto the park bench.

 **A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone for the response so far. I hope you'll all enjoy this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien held his head in his hands. "This can't be real..." he murmured to himself. He was back at home, sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Tikki and Plagg waited patiently by his side, their little hands clasped firmly together. He had been silent since they left the park, and both of the Kwamis were worried. The blonde sat up straight, looking at them with crazed eyes. "Marinette is Ladybug? How is that possible?" The teen felt like his entire world was imploding.

Plagg released Tikki's hand, floating closer to his human. "I wanted to tell you, Adrien, but it wasn't my place to. Tikki and I have known the entire time, but it was supposed to be up to you and Marinette to tell the truth to each other. I'm sorry."

Hesitating for a moment, Adrien reached out, petting the top of his Kwami's head, ruffling his soft, short fur. "It's okay, Plagg. It's not your fault." He sighed, looking at the floor again. "I just...can't believe it. After all these years, she was under my nose the whole time. And I just rejected her." He gripped handfuls of his hair, tugging hard. "How can I live with myself?" He could feel tears emerge behind his eyes, but he couldn't cry. There had to be a way to fix this stupid mess he'd gotten himself into.

"You need to calm down, Adrien," Tikki advised him. "You can't change what's already been done. But now you know who Ladybug is. This is great news!" She smiled at him reassuringly, putting a hand on his cheek. "You wanted to know the identity of the girl you were in love with, and now you do. Now you can make things right."

Rubbing his forehead, the blonde replied, "How am I supposed to do that, Tikki? I told her I was in love with someone else. I didn't know that I was actually in love with _her_. And besides, she's always wanted to keep our identities a secret. She'll probably be furious if she finds out I know who she is." He could imagine Marinette fuming, crying out of rage, and it made him squirm. He never wanted to see her like that. What was he supposed to do now? If she ever found out on her own, Ladybug would never trust him again, but if he told her that he knew who she really was, she could get angry for ruining the secret. Adrien felt sick.

"Everything is going to be okay, Adrien," the red Kwami assured him. "Right now, you need to act like you don't know anything. Marinette is very upset right now, and we don't want to make it worse." When he looked at the floor in disappointment, Tikki told him, "Just be her friend, and let on that you want more. She'll be thrilled. And when the time is right, you can tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll understand, and Plagg and I will be there to help explain that it was an accident."

Nodding, Adrien stood from the bed. "You're right, Tikki. This is great; I finally know who Ladybug is. I just need to act natural for now, until a time presents itself when I can tell her that I love her." He didn't smile, but his voice was smoother, less distraught.

Plagg feigned disgust, and Tikki elbowed him, giggling.

* * *

Alya was checking her blog on her phone when she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. "You're back early," she commented without looking up from her phone. "How did it go?" Then she saw Marinette with red cheeks and tears streaming down her face. She was quickly on her feet, gripping Marinette's arms. "What happened?" she asked in a shocked tone. "What did he say?" Marinette was trembling in her arms, and the redhead felt despair and helplessness wash over her.

She ushered Marinette over to the day bed, where she sat down, wiping the tears from her face. "He's already in love with someone else," the black-haired girl said in-between sobs. "I told him how I felt and he said he wished he had my courage." Alya grabbed her a handful of tissues off her desk, handing some to her and using the rest to wipe off her cheeks.

Shaking her head, Alya knelt in front of her by the day bed, taking the dirty tissues in her hands. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she whispered. A part of her had expected this outcome, but that didn't make it any less horrible. She hated seeing her best friend so broken up when she was usually a beacon of happiness and dorkiness. Alya placed a hand on her best friend's shoulders, working up a fake smile. "Who needs him, anyway?"

Marinette started on a fresh batch of tears. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I thought he might've actually felt the same way." Then, her phone vibrated, and she picked it up, almost immediately dropping it to the floor. "It's him," she mumbled, sniffling, wiping her eyes as if she were afraid for Adrien to see her all a mess.

"Just ignore him," Alya suggested. Still, Marinette bent down, picking up the phone, and unlocking it. "What does it say?" the redhead asked. Marinette wordlessly passed the phone to her so that she could read the message for herself.

 **Hey Mari. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're so amazing, and I'm an idiot for not returning your feelings. Will you let me make it up to you?**

 **Also, you forgot your purse. Don't worry, I have it.**

Lightly shoving Marinette, Alya spouted, "See, he knows he's an idiot, too. Maybe he just needed time to think about what you said. What if he starts feeling the same way about you in return?"

Marinette wiped her nose, looking at the phone in Alya's hands. "Do you think that's possible, Alya?"

"Of course!" her friend exclaimed. "Now he knows how you feel, and he'll be able to think about his options. Just give him some time, and he might change his mind."

The black haired girl smiled, giving her friend a hug. "I hope you're right." She thought for a moment about Tikki still being in her purse at Adrien's house. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to go through her bag. She scoffed, rolling her eyes at herself. Of course Adrien wouldn't do that. He wasn't nosy like Alya. At least she knew that Tikki was safe with Adrien. She smiled, biting her lip, wondering what Adrien thought of her now. Even after being denied by him, she still thought so highly of Adrien. She could never hate him.

"You know what this calls for, don't you?" Alya asked, standing in front of her friend with her hands on her hips. When Marinette shook her head wordlessly, Alya went into a superhero pose. "Movie and junk food night!"

Marinette giggled, standing to give her a hug. "You're really the best friend I'll ever have."

Alya rolled her eyes but smiled. "I know."


End file.
